Gundam Wing: The Story of How Love Begins
by Aireonna
Summary: The gang is gathering for a party after awhile of avoiding each other. But a old threat is arising...And will they fall in love on the way? H/R.D/H,T/C,Q/D,W/S and any other couples
1. Duo's Mistake

The Story of how Love Begins Chapter 1 & Introduction Duo's Mistake By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam wing. Bla bla bla.  
  
A/N: Here is the first chapter. I already have the 2nd chapter typed out, so review if you like it. Then I will continue.^_~  
  
Introduction  
  
It's AC-197 and peace is still under existence.  
  
But not for long. The Romerfelor Foundation has once again formed. But no one knows who is joined with the Romerfelor Foundation.  
  
The colonists have no word of this, but soon is not enough. The peace is shattered.  
  
Will the gang make it through and finally destroy the Romerfelor Foundation? But what will happen along their journey?  
Chapter 1 Duo's mistake  
  
Two weeks earlier.  
  
The room is dark. The moonlight is shining through the open windows. Just enough light to make out a young boy.  
  
Heero's lying on his bed, hands on the back of his head, pondering to himself.  
  
"Relena." The quiet boy said, as he gazed up at the ceiling, remembering the often occasional smile on the young girl's face. She used that smile often, for he knew it all to well.  
  
It has already been almost two years since their last meeting. Yet the memories of their last encounter have been haunting and teasing him ever since. It's been months since he's been able to get a descent nights rest.  
  
::: Flashback of the last meeting :::  
  
"Heero." Said the young lady softly.  
  
"Are you still going to kill me?" asked the girl curiously.  
  
The young man turn's to face her.  
  
"Yes." Replied the young man in a rather weaker voice than usual.  
  
"But now I am heading to start my next mission." The young man commented in his cruel tone, as he took his last few visions of the tear-filled eye Relena.  
  
Relena sighs, as Heero started to walk away.  
  
Relena put her drenched face of pain into her hands. Whispering "He'll never love me."  
  
Heero shot a look out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Relena. I'm so sorry." Said Heero as he continued to walk away down his path.  
  
:::End of Flashback:::  
  
Heero eyed the door as an annoying tap hit it.  
  
"It must be Duo." commented Heero slightly scared.  
  
"Come in!" Shouted the young man.  
  
Duo slowly opens the door while hoping Heero didn't have a loaded gun ready and aimed.  
  
*Let's just hope his aim is off if so.* thought Duo nervously.  
  
Duo took a quick peek past the door into the darkened room just to make sure.  
  
"Are you coming in or not!" yelled an annoyed Heero. At this Duo jumped and walked in.  
  
"Cake!" commented Duo in a rather scared voice. Strangely that was the only thing that the boy could say.  
  
"What?" asked a dumbfounded Heero? He slowly started to part from the bed.  
  
"Trowa bought cake." Replied Duo quickly.  
  
"Come out of your dark little room if you would like to have some." Said Duo in bit braver tone.  
  
"No thanks." Said Heero giving a hand motion for him to leave.  
  
"I guess I'm not really hungry."  
  
"But you haven't touched a bite of food all day." replied Duo hesitantly.  
  
"I guess I just haven't had a taste for food." Replied Heero becoming rather annoyed, The room grew silent, but filled with evil looks.  
  
"Thinking about Relena huh?" replied Duo in his usual annoying, but knowing it all, voice.  
  
"She's one foxy babe, but I guess you wouldn't know. Being the perfect soldier and all." Replied Duo braver than ever. Heero looked at Duo in anger at the words "foxy babe."  
  
"Duo. I can reach my gun from here real easily you know." Replying while grinding his teeth.  
  
Duo jumped up and sweat began dripping down his forehead.  
  
"No! No need for violence here. I mean were all on the same side.*pausing a moment* aren't we?"  
  
*I better change that subject.* thought Duo.  
  
"I mean were all under the same roof." Said Duo.  
  
"Not willingly." Muttered Heero under his breath.  
  
"I was just saying you don't show any emotion towards her. No wonder why she doesn't want to see ya. Hmp.they say I have problems." Replied Duo.  
  
"For your information she's the one who stalking me." Protested Heero. Heero began drifting into thought.  
  
*But he's right. It's my fault she hates me.*  
  
Duo suddenly, broke the concentration in the room.  
  
"Well she's obviously all beauty and no brains. I mean falling in love with you and all, and not to mention stalking you."  
  
Heero stood there for a minute in shock.  
  
"Uh oh. I wasn't supposed to say that." Duo replied in a hesitated voice.  
  
"What do you mean love? And how would you like to die being no beauty and NO BRAINS!! Hmp.no life going for you anyway." Heero stopped, took a deep breath, and continued.  
  
Duo cut in." What?"  
  
"I'm calm. Anyway, Relena doesn't love me as you stated. It's just a silly school girl crush." Heero stated coldly.  
  
"Oi. That was cold. But if that's the way you're going to be. Hey if that's a crush than hell she must be drop dead sexy, well to me. You don't mind if I ask her for her digits than." Commented Duo drooling playfully.  
  
Heero made a motion towards his gun. Which was lying on the bare nightstand in Heero's dull, dark, bedroom. The gun was just lying there, ready for grabs any time needed.  
  
Duo noticed the rational movement.  
  
"Uh, no need for that old thing. I was just joking. I think?" replied Duo unknowingly.  
  
"But you've got to admit she is a babe, foxy and sexy put together in one kinky little package." Replied Duo drifting off than remembering Hilde. Heero turned in shock.  
  
"Duo I have you know I get trigger happy very easily." Replied Heero hesitantly.  
  
"Hey, hey now don't go pulling the trigger just because I'm telling the truth and the truth hurts buddy. *Duo paused as he thought of something else that would piss him off.* By the way have you looked at her long, slender, sexy, legs or have you been looking up her skirt like I have you sneaky bastard." Said a horny Duo.  
  
The room, yet again, grew silent. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Quatre as he slowly walked in.  
  
The opening of the door had caused Heero to jump. At that his finger pulled the trigger of the loaded 44 magnum. The door opening caused Duo to jump out of the way. The bullet flew out of the room and deep into the hallway.  
  
Suddenly, Wufei burst into the darkened room. The little bit of light revealed a look of death plated onto his face, along with frosting all over.  
  
The bullet had shot through the hallway, where Wufei stood eating a piece of cake. The bullet blasted right through the cake, throwing it into Wufei's face.  
  
Wufei looked around the dim room eyeing his suspects. Quatre jumped behind Duo in motion of life or death. The room was silent. It became harder to see, but could barely make out the look of terror on Duo's face.  
  
"Who's fault?!" questioned Wufei in a firm and pisted tone.  
  
Both Duo and Heero stepped forward and pointed towards the young blonde. They knew Wufei way to well. Hell, even Heero was a little frightened of Wufei at times.  
  
"It was Quatre!" Exclaimed Duo in a shaky voice.  
  
"Quatre did it." Heero replied standing his ground.  
  
"I am already late. I was supposed to catch the four o'clock shuttle to meet Sally on  
  
Preventers Headquarters. I'm twenty minutes late." Stated Wufei.  
  
Duo began muttering silently to himself. "Whipped." He replied while giggling.  
  
"Quatre opened the door, causing the start." Heero proclaimed.  
  
"Well..Heero fired the gun." Stated Quatre trying to turn the tables. "Hey. Don't turn this all on me. Duo was the one talking about Relena in sexual ways." Said Heero while crossing his arms.  
  
"So you do have a death wish. "The Great Destroyer" has a new proclaimed death wish with his maker." Marked Wufei while doing the hand motion on "The Great Destroyer."  
  
He slowly pulled out his broad sword. Than he motioned towards the one called "The Great Destroyer."  
  
"Come here Duo. I'm going to chop off that little braid of yours attached to that so called head of yours. Where your brain SHOULD BE!!" yelled Wufei while beginning to chase after the braided baka.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash.  
  
"Opps. I swear it jumped out at me!" Claimed Duo still trying to escape from the Chinese man with the extremely sharp sword.  
  
He had tripped over the door. How he had done so? Even leaves Quatre curious.  
  
"What if his brain really is attached to his head?!" asked Quatre while scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Well I'll just have to dispose of that to. Which I highly doubt. Nothing can stay attached to that head of his. It's to busy running from that so called FACE!!? Yelled Wufei in a firm but joking tone. As he did the hand motion, yet again, at the word face.  
  
The room grew silent and peaceful as it had been before all of the interactions. Wufei had chased Duo out through the house and who knows where they were now? Quatre had gone back to the kitchen seeing there was nothing else to see.  
  
Heero was standing next to the large front window, dazing off into the sky.  
  
"Relena loves me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What did ya think?!?! Review!! Till next time!! Byez 


	2. The Invitations are out

The Story of how love begins Chapter 2 The invitations are out By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Gundam Wing and all that bla bla bla.  
A/N: Well here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! Well enjoy!!^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Present time.  
  
In a near but far desert.  
  
There, located was a mansion and a quiet little community. The town was old but new. You could tell people who loved lived there.  
  
Inside the mansion it was very busy, but very quiet. In a room a young boy sat at a desk. He was in a study, gazing off, but looking as if he were reading.  
  
A man taller than him and with dark hair approached the desk.  
  
"Master Quatre. You've been home for three hours. Your work is not needed. You may resume your resting in your quarters." Replied a man with a rather deep, but caring voice.  
  
The young boy jumped in startlement and glanced at the man.  
  
"Oh. A...thank you Rasheed. I will be in my room if needed." replied Quatre While exiting the room.  
  
Rasheed grabbed Quatre's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"It's good to have you home."  
  
At that Quatre walked out, down one hall.  
  
The mansion was very large. You would never have suspected a mansion of great riches to be located in a desert of common people. Quatre walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He slowly walked over to his king size bed and sat.  
  
"Why must I keep thinking of her? Lately she is all I can allow myself to think of." Said Quatre while gazing through his window.  
  
"I wonder how the gang is doing. Wufei is still working with Sally. Hmp." A smile crossed his face. Thinking of those two together was very amusing.  
  
"Trowa. Now he's still with Cathy." Another smile crossed his face. Trowa was his best friend.  
  
"Their still in the circus together."  
  
"Duo is still working along side of Hilde. Yes all very happy." He slowed down. He hadn't heard much from Heero. Not even when he visited two weeks earlier. Trowa hadn't made it, but the rest of the gang came. Last he had heard from the perfect soldier, brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Funny. He's still right there protecting Miss Relena, even if she doesn't know. A sign of true love unnoticed." He stopped himself. For he knew who was coming next.  
  
"Dorothy." He whispered to himself.  
  
"I haven't heard much from her, only in Miss Relena's letters. She is currently her secretary and advisor. Who'd a thought? Miss Relena and Miss Dorothy, the best of friends." He stopped in thought of how beautiful Dorothy was. Somehow, he had managed to fall in love with her.  
  
"Dorothy. Just to see you again."  
  
Rasheed suddenly, walked into the room. At that Quatre cleared his mind of the present thoughts.  
  
"Master Quatre. We just received a message from Miss Relena Peacecraft. She is holding a reunion ball for you all. Will you be attending?" Rasheed looked over to his friend and waited for an honest answer.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Of course. Contact her immediately and notify her of my decision." He turned towards the window.  
  
"Yes Master Quatre." He walked away, leaving Quatre gazing out the window, dreaming of the young girl he loved.  
  
*Meanwhile at the Preventors Headquarters* Sally walked into Wufei's and hers office. There Wufei sat at his desk, dozing off into his computer. She smiled. Wufei had really gotten there and went to work. The peace was going great. To great. She slowly walked over to him. A smile crossed her face again. He had fallen fast asleep.  
  
*Wow he looks just like an innocent little boy when he sleeps.* Sally thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, the computer spoke saying: You've got Mail. At that Wufei jumped up in startlement and fell backwards in the chair. Sally began giggling to herself, inside at least. She knew Wufei and how well he hated being mocked.  
  
"Onna. Where have you been? I actually got here late and you were no where to be seen. And why did you scare me like that?" Wufei asked in a firm tone.  
  
Sally just smiled. She found it amusing when he began rambling on for no apparent reason.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Wufei asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
Sally jumped a little. "Huh? Oh.nothing."  
  
"Really?" he began looking her head to toe in confusion.  
  
Sally slipped by him and grasped the mouse of the computer with her right hand.  
  
Wufei jumped towards her. "What are you doing?" he asked wanting to know, while giving a glare of sturdiness. She returned the glare.  
  
"I am checking the mail. You know the thing that sent you heaving backwards." She smirked. She knew what was coming.  
  
"I did not! The chair must have broken."  
  
Wufei crossed his arms. He knew there was no use in trying to win. Sally continued on in checking the e-mail.  
  
"Hm. So how about it?" she asked.  
  
"How about what?" Wufei looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"This is a message from Miss Relena and Dorothy. We are invited to a reunion. Now, do you want to join in on it or not?" Sally turned towards him, waiting for his reply.  
  
Finally, a few moments later it came.  
  
"Of course. E-mail them back and tell them we'll be leaving tomorrow." He smiled. He knew this reunion had trouble written all over it. But, he still had to go. The trouble put the fun in it.  
  
Sally looked at him with caring eyes. Though he didn't notice. He sat down and continued to his work.  
*Meanwhile with Trowa and Catherine*  
  
Trowa and Catherine were packing up from their last performance at the circus.  
  
Catherine was in feeding the animals. Trowa was doing the usual. He sat down and watched Cathy as she fed the animals. Catherine turned as she noticed Trowa sitting there. She smiled as she thought of how cute he was when gazing at something with deep thought. She slowly approached him.  
  
"Hey. You alright?" asked Catherine in a caring tone.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." He replied in a natural tone.  
  
"Ok. I'll leave you and your deep thought." She said while looking at him weirdly.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way." He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Huh?" A small boy walked over towards them.  
  
"Here. It's a message from a Miss Relena?" he handed Catherine the note.  
  
Catherine took the note from the young boy and read through it thoroughly. Suddenly, she looked up at Trowa.  
  
"Trowa. Were invited to a reunion." She turned towards him.  
  
"Great. A.tell her our answer is yes." He replied.  
  
They both continued wit their work while giggling at each other.  
  
*Meanwhile with Duo and Hilde*  
  
In a little repair shop, was Hilde and Duo.  
  
Hilde was standing in a corner while typing on the computer. Duo walked in and plopped on the couch. He had grease all over his clothes and hands. Hilde and him had bought and opened a repair shop together.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing babe?" Duo questioned with a big smile. She turned, noticing him on the couch.  
  
"I just had that couch cleaned!" she yelled while pointing at the couch.  
  
"You did? Why? It sure doesn't look like it." He replied while rubbing the arm rest.  
  
"Hmp. I happened to like that couch! And you! You're getting grease all over it!" Hilde glared at his clothes and sighed.  
  
Duo jumped up and walked over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry hon. I was just kicking back." He slowly began kissing her while leaning back on the computer.  
  
Suddenly, the computer spoke saying: You've got Mail. Duo jumped back in reaction and hit the ground rolling.  
  
"Honey. It's just the computer." She began giggling at Duo's actions. Duo looked up to Hilde and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I knew that." He wiped his head of the sweat and got up.  
  
"It's an invitation to another party. From Relena. She's holding a reunion ball." She looked over to Duo impatiently waiting for a response.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah were going apparently." He got up and motioned to the bathroom to take a shower. He removed his clothes and jumped in.  
  
"So I guess I'll write her and tell her yes." Hilde looked over to the bathroom and an evil smirk crossed her face. She got up off the chair and entered the bathroom.  
  
*Meanwhile with Heero*  
  
Heero was sitting in a little corner on the shuttle. He was headed to Earth to return to his last mission. Relena. He was due to arrive in approximately another hour.  
  
He was, as usual, sitting there hacking into simple systems on his laptop. He entered to his destination. Files popped up to the screen, followed by many pictures of different people. A message suddenly, interrupted the program.  
  
Heero grunted abruptly and clicked the mail icon. A message appeared onto the screen.  
  
"Hm. Who would e-mail me now?"  
  
The file opened and revealed a letter from the Sank Kingdom.  
  
"A letter from." Heero paused and sighed. "Relena." He slowly began gazing off, like every other time he thought of Relena.  
  
He had been assigned to protect her ever since MarieMaia. That had already been close to two years that had long passed. He had seen her, sure many times. It's just she didn't know. You could say he was staying in her shadows. He wanted to see her when she could acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Hm..she's holding a reunion? Why?" Heero stopped and sighed before continuing.  
  
"I mine as well attend. I'm going to be there anyway. Now I just have to actually meet her in person. No more shadow walking."  
  
Heero sighed and began writing Relena giving his short response. Which read:  
  
Dear Relena, Sure. Heero He sent the mail and returned back to his work, while still on his way to the Sank Kingdom.  
  
*Meanwhile, at the Sank Kingdom*  
  
45 minutes later.  
  
Relena was sitting at her desk in her office. Her face was in her hands of torturing boredom.  
  
Suddenly  
  
*A/N: Is it just me or are there a lot of suddenly? Well anywho back to the fic.*  
  
Suddenly, Dorothy walked in unknowingly. She paused and walked over to the dazed Relena.  
  
"Miss Relena, are you ok?" she gazed at Relena and then changed her gaze to where Relena's was. Dorothy waved her hands around in front of Relena's face to try to get her to realize that she was standing there. But nothing happened. She didn't even blink in reaction.  
  
"Miss Relena. Come in Relena." Dorothy gazed again at what was so interesting. Dorothy pulled her stare to the window at Heero pulling. A smile crossed her face. Relena was going to be so happy.  
  
"Miss Relena, Heero Yuy has just arrived. Miss Relena? Didn't you get sleep last night?" She asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh Dorothy. Um.no I don't recall that I did. Not even a wink." She placed her hand over her mouth and yawned.  
  
"Why? You know that isn't healthy."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes as Heero walked in.  
  
"What's not healthy?" he asked while putting his bag down.  
  
He turned to Relena and saw the bags that were under her eyes.  
  
"Relena." He murmured in a weak voice. He stepped over to her and shook his head.  
  
"Huh?" Relena turned and jumped a little to see Heero standing next to her.  
  
"Oh! Heero! I..I didn't see you come in. "She quickly rose from her seat, but was forced right back down by Heero.  
  
Relena smiled a little to se Heero. She than turned her gaze to her computer after it made a weird noise.  
  
"No! No no no! This cannot be happening! Not now!  
  
Dorothy and Heero turn their glances to the computer which read across the screen: Deleting Files.  
  
"No! I just spent twenty-four hours in those! ARG!" Relena took a breath and put her hands to her forehead. Dorothy walked over and sighed.  
  
"On what exactly?" She asked.  
  
"Oh. The Committee Report. Those papers are needed for tomorrow's meeting at eight o'clock. But I'll cancel that for the reunion." Dorothy glanced at Heero.  
  
He had leaned down and had begun typing something on Relena's computer.  
  
Heero stopped and looked up at the young blondes in satisfaction.  
  
"There." He replied rather smoothly.  
  
Relena and Dorothy gazed at the screen. He had stopped the files from deleting and had begun reloading them.  
  
Relena stood and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much Heero. You're a life saver." She gazed up at him in aw.  
  
Heero's cheeks flushed a little.  
  
"Looks as if you saved the day again. Well done Mr. Yuy." Replied Dorothy cunningly.  
  
Heero set Relena down and stepped back.  
  
"Hmp.next time be a little more cautious." He stared at Relena which meant it was directed to her.  
  
"Huh?" Relena began blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh right, No problem. I think?" Relena glared at the ground a little unsure.  
  
"Now. Relena, you need some tea and food." Heero turned to the door.  
  
"Paygan!" He yelled calling for the butler.  
  
Just then Paygan, Relena's butler, walked in with a tray that consisted of three glasses of tea and some toast. Paygan handed the tray to Heero and stepped back.  
  
"Thank you Paygan." Heero replied while distributing the drinks and food.  
  
"No worries Master Yuy. About time someone forced this girl to eat." Paygan winked at Heero and smiled a warm smile.  
  
"It's nice to have you back Master Yuy." Paygan glanced at Relena who sending annoyed glares.  
  
Relena cut in before anyone had a chance to discuss anything else about her.  
  
"Paygan? Is everything and everyone preparing for the ball?" Relena questioned. Paygan turned to his mistress and smiled.  
  
"Of course Miss Relena." At that Paygan exited leaving the three young teens to continue.  
  
Heero turned to Relena.  
  
"Yes the ball." Heero replied in his usual tone.  
  
*A/N: You know the tone he uses whenever talking to... To . Alright, to anyone.*  
  
"Yes. She thought it was about time we all, including you and the guys, got together. It's been awhile." Replied Dorothy.  
  
Heero picked one of the pieces of toast and put it into Relena's mouth.  
  
"Eat it. You need to get some meat on that figure." He replied looking slowly head to toe.  
  
" I leave you for so long on your own and look what happens. You become anorexic, you decide you don't need rest, and you work yourself to the bone."  
  
Relena smiled as she began chewing. It felt good to have someone looking out for you.  
  
The way Heero did.  
  
"It's good to have you back." Relena replied finishing her food.  
  
Dorothy giggled a little.  
  
"You two are quite amusing." She replied while walking out.  
  
"I'll leave you two to catch up. Besides I've got work to do." Dorothy walked out leaving the teens alone.  
  
"Drink your tea." Ordered Heero, breaking the quietness.  
  
Relena turned to Heero wide eyed.  
  
"Tea? What happened to good old coffee?" She asked sternly.  
  
"Coffee contains stimulants. You shouldn't rely on stimulants. Besides, tea is good for you and is better for you in the mornings."  
  
Heero handed her the tea.  
  
"Heero? You didn't come back because of my party, did you?" Relena looked at him worried.  
  
Heero turned and his gaze returned to his normal cold, but caring glare.  
  
"No. I'm here to complete a mission that I should have never left." Heero looked at her.  
  
Deep into her eyes. His ice cold Persian eyes changed to a way Relena had never seen them before.  
  
"Oh. And what would that be?"  
  
"To protect you."  
  
Relena stared a little than remembered.  
  
"Oh. Heero? My brother asked me to tell you to report to his office. He said something about a mission." Relena replied while looking into his eyes.  
  
*A/N: Awww!! You gottta love the mushy stuff.*  
  
Heero sighed and looked away.  
  
"Alright you stay here. Better yet get to your room and freshen up. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Heero let go of Relena's arms and headed to Milliardo's office.  
  
Heero walked down the long hall and stopped at an office door. Before he could knock, Milliardo had opened the door. Heero walked in, closing the door behind him. He turned around to see Milliardo sitting in a rather expensive office desk and drinking some Brandi. Milliardo turned and smiled at the young Gundam pilot.  
  
"Oh. So you've decided to join me?" Milliardo said slyly.  
  
"Huh? Nice to see you too." Heero replied sarcastically. "Was that a joke? Ha! Very funny." Milliardo said a little rudely.  
  
"Huh? That? Oh.sure." He replied in his usual tone.  
  
"Anyway, let's get right down to business. I know were not too fond of each other, but I think it's about time you moved in. I mean so you can succeed in your mission. Things are peaceful, too peaceful. You know what that means." Replied Milliardo.  
  
"Yeah. Somebody is up to something." Added Heero. "I think it would be much safer for Relena if you were around all the time. You're the only one I trust around her." Milliardo shot an evil glare out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"As much as I hate you being anywhere near my sister, she trusts you. And that's enough for you to gain my trust. And for me trust you." Milliardo stared at Heero waiting for a comment.  
  
"Huh? Well."  
  
Heero's face turned a little red.  
  
"Thanks. Mission accepted. I will move in as soon as possible. But answer this. Who do you think is coming up with the next scheme." Heero looked over to Milliardo.  
  
"I've already sent for all of your belongings."  
  
Heero smiled.  
  
"I should have figured as much."  
  
"And as it goes for the enemy..I'm just as clueless as you. But we've got to be prepared for anything."  
  
Suddenly, the video phone rang. Milliardo answered it revealing Lady Une. Heero and Milliardo looked at each other and changed into serious mode.  
  
"Une? Is something wrong?" Milliardo looked over to the opened door. There stood Noin.  
  
"Yes. We have just received word of a revolt against peace. I'm sorry to say that the culprits are unknown. But be on full alert. Yes, I see Noin has arrived, along with Mr. Yuy. I suspect the rest of the Gundam pilots are in their way?" Une stopped as Noin walked in and stood next to Milliardo.  
  
"Yes they are all currently on their way." Heero replied.  
  
"Good. Well, I've got a client. But, be careful."  
  
The phone turned off, leaving the room speechless.  
  
"Noin. You."  
  
Milliardo was cut off by Noin.  
  
"Zechs. Don't. Come on. We've been through this."  
  
"If that is all, I am going to go and start my next mission." Heero headed to the door.  
  
"Oh. And Heero.don't get too close to my sister."  
  
Heero smiled and left the two lovers to their peace and headed back to the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: End!! Of that chapter anyway..^_^ 


	3. The gathering and a new enemy

The Story of How Love Begins Chapter 3 The gathering and a new enemy By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Well we all know the routine: No I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish!!! I'd be swimming in their merchandise!! Bwhahahah!!!  
  
A/N: I know it has taken awhile. And I am sorry..but I have school and all that other good stuff. Well anywho, here is chapter 3! I know it rather long.but bare with me.kzz! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The long blonde pilot sat quietly in the back seat of his car. The driver was, of course, none other than Rasheed himself. They were on their way to the Sank Kingdom, where a glamorous reunion awaited him. In the trunk of the car laid three suitcases. Quatre couldn't decide what exactly he needed or wanted to pack. So the young Quatre turned to his faithful and loyal servant, Rasheed. This turned out to be a big mistake. For there was one suitcase alone filled with work to tide him over. Plus another suitcase full of plenty of clothes. Just in case he planned on staying a while longer. The last, was full of accessories including: tooth brush, hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, and other simple but important things.  
  
Quatre sighed quietly as he stared out the window as they pulled into the driveway of the Sank Kingdom. They slowly made their way to the front of the large estate.  
  
Rasheed stepped out of the vehicle and opened Quatre's door. The young blonde got out slowly while looking up to see how large the Sank Kingdom actually was. It had been a while since his last stay here and it looked much lager than he had remembered. He exited completely and made his way to the front entrance of the estate.  
  
Rasheed grabbed the bags out of the trunk and proceeded to the front after his master along with the baggage. They both stepped onto the porch and gazed around. Quatre turned his attention to the door and gently rang the door bell. The bell echoed throughout the mansion as the butler ran to the door.  
  
Paygan opened the door revealing the inside of the palace.  
  
"Mr. Winner. Yes they are expecting you. Go to the stairs, make a right, than a left. She is the third door on the left." Paygan smiled at the two as he brought them in past the door.  
  
Quatre looked at the kind butler in a confused look.  
  
"Thanks. I believe I caught every last word..I believe." Quatre took his bags and walked towards the stairs. He stopped at the landing and blinked. He turned his head and glanced down the hallways, as he briefed himself of the directions he was given.  
  
"Ok a right then a left. Got it." He followed the directions and stopped when he reached the rooms.  
  
"Ok. I believe he said the third to the last door and then I should be there."  
  
Quatre stopped at the door and smiled a little. He didn't know why, but he just felt up to it. He grasped the door knob in his hand and gently turned it to the left, causing it to slowly creep open revealing a sunlit room. He walked into the quiet room and glanced around.  
  
"Hello. Is anyone here?" Quatre blinked as thoughts rushed through his mind. He began feeling rather nervous at the thought of seeing her again. He turned his glance and peeked around the room.  
  
Dorothy popped her head out of the bathroom door. She jumped a little at the site of the young blonde standing at her door. She walked out slowly with a look of startlement on her face.  
  
Quatre looked up at the site of Dorothy in a towel. Her long wet blonde hair swept over her shoulder. The white towel was a bit damp so you could slightly see her petite figure.  
  
"Huh? Ah! Oh..Quatre." Dorothy's face flushed a little at the recognition of her standing there in a towel.  
  
Quatre quickly turned around with his face flushed.  
  
"I'm so very sorry Miss Dorothy. I kind of got confused on the directions." Replied Quatre, his face becoming redder than thought possible.  
  
Dorothy giggled a little and smiled.  
  
"No. No it's fine." Dorothy replied while walking over towards her closet. She opened her closet door and stepped in closing the door behind her.  
  
Quatre gazed around the sunbathed room. It had definitely belonged to a woman. He smiled to the closet as he heard a rustle between clothes.  
  
"So..How have you been Miss Dorothy?" Quatre asked picking up an ornament that lay across her nightstand. Dorothy walked out a few moments later fully dressed. Quatre jumped a little in startlement, almost dropping the figurine. Dorothy gasped as the figurine made its way back to its original spot. Quatre sighed in relief.  
  
"I've been fine. And you? How have you been Mr. Winner?" Dorothy asked with a tad bit of amusement in her voice.  
  
Quatre's face flushed yet again under the blonde's eyes. He had grown sensitive. Sensitive around Dorothy at least. He had feelings for her. He had no clue if those feelings were mutual, so was very uncomfortable around her. Quatre was afraid of what his body could be capable of doing.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Winner? Is everything alright?" Dorothy asked worriedly.  
  
Dorothy's sweet little voice broke Quatre's concentration. He slowly snapped back to reality, as he realized Dorothy had made her way in front of him. She was fully dressed and suitable.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Um..I'm fine to I guess." Quatre paused in mid sentence. He needed to change the subject. To change it to anything but how he was.  
  
"So where are the others?" Quatre asked quickly as possible.  
  
Dorothy gazed into his soft gentle eyes a little confused. But, the softness of his teal eyes didn't help much either. They sent shivers down her spine. Her face flushed a little and she turned away.  
  
"Oh..Heero's the only other one here so far. Well besides Miss Relena and I. In fact there Heero is right there. Heero!" Dorothy yelled towards the door as the young soldier walked by. Heero stopped and stepped into the room. He gazed around then noticed there was anther figure standing there.  
  
"Quatre. So you made it? I guess you did." Heero gazed at the two blonde's and felt the uncomfortable situation the two were in. Heero nodded slightly and glanced at Quatre then at his bags that had been placed in front of the door. He smiled slightly. Well in thought anyway. Heero never really smiled. It just wasn't him. So he never did smile. But every time he found himself around Relena, she always made him smile. Heero didn't like to admit it, but, Relena was his weakness. He just didn't know why. Heero snapped back to reality as movement was made by the young blonde's.  
  
"Come on Quatre, I'll take you to your room." Replied Heero as he picked up the luggage next to the door. Heero paused as he noticed there had been three suitcases. Quatre noticed his cold gaze and smiled as he strides towards him.  
  
"Don't ask." Quatre turned back to Dorothy and smiled. "I'll see you later Miss Dorothy." They exchanged glances as Heero led Quatre down the long hall way.  
  
Dorothy sighed as she wiped the escaping sweat from her forehead. She slowly roamed into thought, remembering the events that had just taken place.  
  
I don't know how much longer I could have taken that. It's just so weird and uncomfortable around him. Ever since that day on Libra. Hey. What am I saying? That I like Quatre Rebabra Winner. Dorothy stopped in thought. Or do I?  
  
Quatre and Heero gazed around the empty hall way in aw. The two blinked and continued down the hall way to their destination.  
  
"What's wrong with Miss Dorothy?" Quatre pondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know. Did you say something to her?" Heero glared at Quatre in a knowing glare. He knew all abut Quatre's feelings towards Dorothy. He found them to be a sign of a weakness. Which Quatre expressed all too often through the simplest things.  
  
"Me? Nothing." Quatre paused a moment remembering the conversation he had with Miss Dorothy.  
  
"At least I don't think so."  
  
The stopped as a loud crash echoed through the estate. Two pairs of feet could be heard trampling down the long, once empty, hall way.  
  
"Duo! Stop it!" Wufei yelled, angrily, down the hall way.  
  
"Would you two stop!" A young female voice yelled at the two Gundam pilots. Heero recognized it as Hilde.  
  
"Good god. You two can never get along." An older female's voice yelled down the hallway. This was declared to be Sally Po, Wufei's partner. "Oh great. Just who I wanted to see." Heero replied with a slight mixture of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
The two Gundam pilots and the two women appeared at the end of the long hall way. Heero and Quatre paused their movement and gasped for air. They stopped completely as the other group had made their way down the hall and were now standing in front of them.  
  
"Hey buddy. How ya been?" The young, giddy, pilot stated.  
  
"Duo. They don't need you pestering them. A man can only take so much this early in the morning." Wufei remarked while exchanging glances with his fellow pilots. That was their way of saying hi, rather than getting up and actually saying something.  
  
"But it's already 10:30 am." Duo protested.  
  
"Guys! Stop it! I can only take so much. And the car ride here was bad enough." The women with brown braided hair stated adding anger into her sturdy voice.  
  
"You guys rode together?" Heero asked a little confused.  
  
"Yes, it was rather strange how we just so happened to arrive at the same time." Duo replied while adding his hands behind his head.  
  
"Hello Miss Po. Miss Hilde." Quatre smiled at the girls as they smiled back.  
  
"Wufei. And Duo." Quatre stopped and sighed.  
  
"Can we just head to our rooms now and save the mushy reunion stuff for later? Heero asked coldly. But, to them it was more of a command than a request. But they knew Heero meant good.  
  
Duo turned slightly as something or someone caught his eye.  
  
"Lena!" Duo exclaimed in excitement.  
  
Relena had stepped made her way into the hall way unnoticed even by Heero. She slowly walked up to the gathered group and smiled.  
  
"Why is everyone gathered here in the hall way?" Relena asked as she smiled at Heero.  
  
Heero noticed her smile and just stood there not reacting or responding to the gesture.  
  
"Never mind. Oh I see that you guys made it." She replied to everyone but Heero.  
  
"Well..I would love to stay and chat, but we girls have some things to do. Sally. Hilde. I'll take you to your rooms." Relena smiled at the two as they nodded their head in reply.  
  
The girls disappear down the long hallway leaving the guys alone.  
  
(Woe.that's a scary thought..they might kill someone..but newayz back to the fic)  
  
"Come on. What are we sitting around here for? We've got some rooms to trash!" The young braided pilot commented with an evil smirk, disappearing down the hallway.  
  
"That boy. God. He is just so...so ...I can't put my finger on it. Oh yes..annoying." Wufei smiled in content.  
  
"Now can we continue?" Heero asked growing a little impatient.  
  
The group continued down the hallway, stopping at their door ways.  
  
"I can take my stuff from here." Replied Quatre while grabbing his bags and disappearing into his guest quarters.  
  
Wufei and Heero shrug and walk on into Heero's room, unaware of whom or what was already running amuck in his room.  
  
(Evil laugh: Bwhahahahahahah..poor Duo)  
"Duo!"  
  
Heero's voice echoed throughout the palace. Duo looked up at the young pilot in his usual look.  
  
"Hey buddy. Nice things you've got here." Replied Duo while picking up his laptop.  
  
Heero's eyes widen at the site of his precious laptop in the hands of someone as irresponsible as his fellow Gundam pilot.  
  
"Lay the laptop gently down and...and GET THE HELL OUT!"  
  
Duo ignores Heero and continues on.  
  
"So I see you've moved in. Nice move. I mean now you..."  
  
Heero cut him off with a death glare as Duo puts two thumbs up knowing that Heero knew the rest of his statement. Suddenly, a knock hit the door.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Asked Trowa as he walked into the room.  
  
Duo's eyes widen at his savor.  
  
"Hey there bud. Where's your girl?" Duo asked noticing that Catherine was actually not attached to him. Trowa and Catherine went every where together. And when I say everywhere I mean everywhere.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei give a small, irritated smile as they pick the happy go lucky pilot up and throw him out of the room. Heero slammed the door as the three wiped their hands in satisfaction.  
  
Wufei glared around as if the room had no other interest to him.  
  
"Well.I'm going to go unpack now."  
  
Wufei walked out, Trowa following afterwards. Heero glanced around the room, realizing he was finally alone.  
  
"Well. Looks like I'm home." He replied releasing a sigh as he sat down at his desk and began typing on his computer.  
  
*With the girls*  
  
The girls were all in Relena's room having their own little conversations. Suddenly, Hilde, the partner of the none other than Duo, stood and spoke.  
  
"Relena? Did my eyes deceive me? Or did I actually see the Perfect Soldier himself.living here? In the Sank Kingdom. With you. Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Relena felt her face heat and flush the girls all turn their attention to the young princess. She quickly stood and began to talk to her fellow friends.  
  
" Well you see.I am actually unaware of the true matter. But from what I was told. He was to move in here. So to answer your question Ms. Hilde. I believe so." Relena finished with a giggle. As the other girls joined in.  
  
"Wow. How did you manage that one?" Catherine asked as the girls all laughed.  
  
Relena giggled along with her friends and finally decided to speak.  
  
"I really have no clue. But who'd a thought? Certainty not me."  
  
Relena gazed around the room at her friends. It felt good to be able sit down again and just be able to talk. Suddenly, the bed room door opened and Dorothy quietly walked in, closing the wooden door behind her gently. She turned around to find all the girls staring at her with amazement.  
  
"Oh I am terribly sorry. Am I late?" She asked smiling as they all relaxed again.  
  
"Oh hello Dorothy. You are not late. We were all just enjoying being able to talk once more." Sally replied smiling and motioning for her to take a seat.  
  
Dorothy smiled and walked over to the others, sitting down next to Relena on the bed.  
  
"Oh great. Then I haven't missed all the juicy gossip." Dorothy giggled as she looked around the group.  
  
"Do you really think that we would start without you Miss Dorothy?" Relena asked giggling along with the others.  
  
*With the guys*  
  
The gang were all sitting in Heero's room. Trowa, lying on the couch by the window. Wufei was, as usual, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed against his muscular chest. Duo was sitting in Heero's spinning computer chair. And of course taking advantage of it and spinning around and around.  
  
(You all get the point..I hope!)  
  
Quatre was standing at the door way, staring off into a deep space. Heero was sitting on his bed and of course, working on his laptop.  
  
"Damn it! Maxwell would you stop spinning around and around, and around." Wufei replied as he began staring at the spinning chair sending a rush of dizziness throughout his body.  
  
Trowa laughed silently as he continued to gaze at the two pilots.  
  
"You two can be rather amusing." He replied a slight smile on his grim face.  
  
"Just stop it already! You're making me dizzy! And you Barton, mind your own business!" Wufei whaled in fury.  
  
"Whatever Chang." Was the braided baka's only words.  
  
Wufei turned his head in anger as his face turned a slight tinge of red.  
  
"What did you call me Maxwell?" He asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"Oh nothing." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Chang." He whispered but was just loud enough for all to hear. A wide smile crossed the baka's face as Wufei's face filled with rage.  
  
"It is a dishonor for you to say that. A dishonor to my name and all that I believe." He replied moving from his standing position against the wall to in front of Duo. "Fine Wu-man." Duo stopped spinning and stared at the Chinese man with joy written on his face.  
  
"Dishonor!" Wufei yelled as he shot an evil glare to the Death Scythe pilot.  
  
Heero glanced over to the pilots. A small smile brushed his features.  
  
Wow it is good to be back together. He thought to himself subconsciously.  
  
He felt at home. They, yes it's crazy, but they and the girls were like his family. He slowly stood as his computer screen filled with a red light.  
  
"Shush." Was all he had to say to quiet them down. They all turned to Heero quickly noticing the tense look on his face.  
  
"Looks like we have trouble." Heero replied turning his laptop to face the guys.  
  
"But how? How is that even possible?" Duo asked as he glanced at the picture of the man.  
  
Wufei's face filled in shock.  
  
"Treize?"  
  
"Treize is trying to reform the alliance military and by using the Oz tactics in doing so." Heero replied while running his fingers along the keyboard which brought more information of the former plans forth.  
  
The gang stared in awe and shock.  
  
Treize. You're alive? But how? I will repay you and go through with my promise. Wufei thought as many questions ran through his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well there ya have it. The next chapter..well? What did you think? Did you like it? Hope so! Please R&R!!!!! And I will try and update sooner! ^_~ 


	4. Raging pool party

The Story of How Love Begins Chapter 4 Raging pool party By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, but don't we all wish we did? So then why do we make disclaimers like this? Lol. So we don't get sued, yes I know blah blah blah. But anyways.  
  
A/N: Wow.It has been awhile. I guess I just stopped writing for awhile there. But guess what! I'm back! Hee hee. ^_^ And I will try and update ASAP on all my fics as much as I can. Its hard, school working me to the bone. Lol. But I will do it! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Treize. You're alive? But how? I will repay you and go through with my promise.  
  
These thoughts ran through Wufei's head as the guys slowly made their way down to the pool to join the girls. Stopping into each one's room on the way to grab their swimming trunks and any other objects or products they would need.  
  
Opening the club house door and stepping in one after another they suddenly all halted to a stop. There, Sally was lying on her back wading in the pool. She was wearing a green two piece string bikini. Knowing Wufei would disapprove. But that was the fun of it.  
  
Catherine dived off the diving board into the pool with a splash. Swimming up to the top for air she slowly stepped up the stairs leading out of the pool, heading towards Trowa she smiled at him. Wearing a pink two piece with a tie skirt, Trowa stared wide eyed.  
  
Hilde came hurling down the built in water slide which went through half of the backyard. Wearing a yellow two piece, she screamed on the top of her lungs as she hit the water with a rather large splash. The guys laughed at her actions sending smiles along everyone's faces.  
  
Dorothy and Relena sat content in the center. They seemed to be in a conversation while laying flat on their stomachs catching sun on their backs. Bringing an arm up, Dorothy applied more sun tan lotion to her pale skin as Relena laughed. Shaking her head at Dorothy she looked up to see Heero. He was staring off into some kind of daze, as if he were dramatized.  
  
Quatre smiled over to Dorothy as she sat up from the lay out chair and applied more sun tan lotion to needed areas. Shaking his head as he saw no need for it. Dorothy was white, pure white, and no matter how hard she tried she could never tan. His eyes drifted down her body in awe, she wearing a two piece string tied bikini, black with red hearts on the front.  
  
Relena noticed the guy's stares and giggled to Dorothy averting her eyes towards the door where Quatre and the rest of them stood. Dorothy slowly swayed her eyes towards the direction, not for them to notice, and laughed. Their eyes were retracting from their sockets.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us" Duo asked noticing Quatre's intense stare on Dorothy.  
  
Quatre glanced to Duo finally hearing what he had asked and shook his head.  
  
"Huh? Why whatever do you mean?" He replied walking over and jumping into the 12 ft part of the pool.  
  
Wufei glared at Sally in disbelief. Sally only smiling and wading over to the edge of the pool closet to the Chinese man.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked Sally acting as if she didn't know the reason for his glare.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened as she pulled herself out of the pool and stood by his side, taking a towel to her dripping wet hair.  
  
"What is that?!?" demanded Wufei, pointing out the swimming suit Sally wore.  
  
"This? Oh, it's a new suit. Why?" asked Sally in return still acting innocent. Wufei scowled, hating when she answered a question with a question.  
  
"That!?! Is a suit?!?! It doesn't even cover half of your body woman! You're practically naked!!" raged Wufei. Sally's mouth dropped a bit and then her features stiffened.  
  
"Hmph" Crossing her arms she turned. "You act as if you have a say in what I wear Chang." With that she smirked and returned to the pool, jumping in and causing a splash to hit Wufei. Growling his response he only shook his head and followed after, before hand grabbing a towel and making a mental note to go through Sally's entire wardrobe before she made another outburst of insanity.  
  
Duo shook his head at the two as he laughed slightly. "They've got problems, and they say I need therapy. Can you say counseling because they need it!" replied Duo.  
  
Hilde made her way yet again down the long tube water slide this time Duo making his way to the end and catching her as she exited. Both flying into the water from the momentum. Floating up as the water exited their mouths and air filled their lungs, laughter surrounded them.  
  
"That's a blast! You gotta try it Duo!" Hilde replied grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the ladder to the slide. Dup dropped his head in response a squeal exited his lips as he awaited the fun in store.  
  
Heero, not wanting to wait any longer to tell the group of the report on Treize, decided to make his way towards the chairs. His laptop intact as always.  
  
Hn, I'm not much of a swimmer anyways. He thought to himself.  
  
Trowa stood with his arms crossed as the laughter continued and the fun ran on. Making his way over to Cathy as she waded alongside of the pool.  
  
"Come on in, the waters great." Commented Catherine while catching her breath. Trowa only stared blankly no words coming from his lips. Catherine took this as a no as, "Fine." At that she grabbed his hand and yanked him downward into the pool. Both of them swimming to the surface, Trowa caught his breathe, the water residing from his lungs as he glared at the giggling Cathy.  
  
"Cathy! What was." He cut himself off as his vision cleared, "You look." Before he could finish, Catherine cut in, "Good." Trowa blushed and nodded all at once.  
  
"Why thank you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming onto me Mr. Barton." They smiled at each other, then kissed briefly their lips connecting unknowingly.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, turning his attention towards Relena and Dorothy. Relena catching his sight wearing a pearl two piece. The bottoms wrapped around her like a short skirt, but two slits on both side, high enough to see the strap of the waist band. His eyes widened a bit, realizing they had turned their glances towards him.  
  
They must be talking about me. Heero thought trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
Slowly he walked over to them. Relena let out a small laugh as she spoke, "Wow Dorothy, could you pass the lotion please? I don't want you wasting it all on that skin of yours." Relena didn't notice Heero standing over her as Heero gave Dorothy a cold glare.  
  
"Huh? Oh sure." She handed the bottle of lotion to Heero and slowly got up, Relena not noticing as she walked away. Dorothy figured Heero wanted to be alone with her, always believing he had some type of feelings for her Princess. Especially since she has been able to watch the way they act around each other. Shaking her head Dorothy smiled to herself, they were so adorable.  
  
Heero handed her the lotion slowly making sure not to notice he was there.  
  
"Thank you." Relena took the lotion and sat up turning her body around so she now faced him. Heero smiled at her slight shriek.  
  
"Ahh! Heero! Don't do that!" She screamed as her heartbeat returned to its normal pace. ' "Why? Did I startle you?" He asked knowing the answer was already yes. He just wanted to hear her reply.  
  
"Just a bit." She replied while placing a small portion of lotion into her hand. Her eyes drifted down Heero's body, he was wearing black bottoms. She couldn't help but laugh. Heero blinked.  
  
"You swim?" asked Relena playfully.  
  
"Why not? Is it bad?" Heero replied.  
  
"I would hope not." A voice said behind them.  
  
Milliardo walked out from behind the stall with Noin at hand. Noin smiled to her sister-in-law and Relena bowed her head.  
  
"Why how are you Relena? Mr. Yuy?" Noin asked smiling to the two.  
  
"Couldn't be better Noin." Relena replied after a short bit of silence.  
  
The four averted their eyes, glancing around the large area. Relena caught sight of Quatre walking over to Dorothy. Stopping at a seat he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"May I sit down Miss Dorothy?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Why not? I'm not stopping you Mr. Winner." Commented Dorothy as Quatre smiled and sat down. Dorothy nodded her head, watching him as he sat. His chest was wet and it gleamed in the sunlight. Her face began feeling hot and she turned her head away.  
  
Quatre glanced and smiled to the young blond.  
  
She's blushing? Wow, I didn't know I could have that effect on a woman. Quatre thought to himself.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Dorothy?" asked Quatre. He knew she would make up a different answer off the top of her head. But it was still interesting in what she would say.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. The heat must be getting to me." She replied while laughing trying not to seem obvious.  
  
"Oh." Quatre laughed along and smiled.  
  
"Miss Dorothy, how have you been? I mean I never really hear from you."Quatre trailed off trying to be as rational as possible.  
  
"Oh. That's quit alright. I've been lovely. And you?" She returned the rational half of the comment. Tension was in the air, and the two were not making it any easier.  
  
"Fine. Since the heat seems to be getting to you. How about a swim? Would you like to join?" He asked while pointing at the 12ft half of the pool.  
  
An evil smirk crossed her face as her eyes glittered. "Race ya!" She yelled jumping up from the lawn chair.  
  
Quatre ran to the edge of the pool, grabbed Dorothy's arm for he knew she wouldn't jump in. Jumping into the pool he pulled her in along with him.  
  
Laughter filled the air as the group smiled and enjoyed the sunlight.  
  
Heero glanced over to Relena, an evil smirk on his lips.  
  
"NO, I won't Heero. Don't look at me like that.No!" Relena pleaded trying to get out of whatever he had in mind. Milliardo turned to Noin, smiling. "Care to swim?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? No tha." before she could finish Milliardo picked her up into his arms and jumped into the pool.  
  
"Come on." Heero said, trying to win.  
  
"No, I won't. Besides I have lots of work to do.' She pointed to the stack of papers that sat next to her.  
  
Heero didn't care. Relena could tell from the devious smile still planted on his face. Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders, Heero began walking towards the pool.  
  
"Put me down!!" She screamed while kicking and punching on his back. Struggling with all her might she tried to break free. Heero was amazed at all the energy she held.  
  
Dorothy rose up from the bottom of the pool, spitting out the water that entered her mouth.  
  
"Why you little!" Before she could finish, Heero jumped into the pool along with Relena causing her, Sally who had come over to join her, Hilde who also had swam over to her, and Catherine, all to fall backwards and back under the water.  
  
All the guys, including Milliardo, began laughing. Holding their stomachs they pointed and laughed some more as the girls made their way up to the surface coughing up water. Standing there a moment the girls fought to catch their breaths.  
  
Turning around to face the guys, the girls growled as every last one of them were sitting on the edge laughing. Duo and Wufei were laughing so hard they had begun crying, tears streaming down their faces.  
  
Glaring at them evilly, so cold but full of rage. Heero and Quatre noticed the girls and stopped laughing. Nudging Duo in the stomach, Heero pointed to the girls who didn't seem to look to happy.  
  
"Hey man! What was that." He then noticed the stares that were being directed towards them.  
  
Pulling their selves out of the pool while the guys slowly began walking away the girls laughed softly. Relena made her way to Heero slowly, pushing on his chest with her right hand and yelling.  
  
"That was the most ungracious, humiliating, and completely uncalled for, stupid thing! After I totally and completely told you not to! I mean what didn't you understand?!" She stopped for a breath of air and glared at Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Heero stammered.  
  
"He's sorry??! ARGH!" She than walked over to her chair and plopped down. Milliardo slowly walked over to his sister, "Now now. Calm down Relena." He began patting her shoulder softly to try and calm her.  
  
"Tch." She pushed away, not wanting his touch.  
  
Dorothy, taking her turn, made her way to Quatre.  
  
"Hi.umm.Dorothy." He stammered while scratching the back of head scared of what she would do.  
  
"Why you little! The whole thing was we race, you jump, and I laugh my little ass off! God!" She raised her hands at the word god in frustration.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I have offended you. But you looked like you needed some fun." Quatre said trying not to get into any more trouble.  
  
"Well then next time, move down wind. I don't need you making decisions for me." She replied as she walked away.  
  
Wufei slowly made his way to Sally and handed her a towel.  
  
"God that 'suit' is transparent!" At the word suit he did the hand motion.  
  
Sally rolled her eyes and walked away not wanting to go though anything having to do with her suit.  
  
"You laughed! Was it funny?! Well I'll give you funny." Catherine yelled at Trowa as she pushed him in. Trowa seen it coming so he grabbed her arm pulling her in with him. Bobbing up to the surface she screamed.  
  
"Argh! I still got caught in it! I can't even have one god damn laugh!" She waded over to the side of the pool but was pulled under by Trowa. Kissing her hard he brought her back up to the surface.  
  
"Gahh.." Relena replied, turning to see Heero.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, her tone more demanding.  
  
"Look Relena. I..I uhh..I'm sorry." H leaned forward and smiled a small smile to her. Releasing a sigh she nodded.  
  
"Alright, just let me alone to finish this work and to cool off." She smiled to him, letting him know she wasn't made anymore. Heero nodded and walked away, spotting Quatre and Dorothy still going at it. It seemed more like he was begging for his life. Heero smirked at the thought. To think all of this could end any moment. Treize was back. But for how long? And where could he be?  
  
Dorothy and Quatre slowly entered the clubhouse, as Dorothy went to change.  
  
"Come on Dorothy, I said I was sorry." He pleaded, not wanting her to stay mad at him.  
  
"God! How could you do that!! Then laugh about the rest??" She wanted to hit him.so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to it. Quatre leaned in gently.not knowing what to do next. And then..he kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Bwhahah..I'm done with the next chapter!!! Finally! After so long!! I'm done with the chapter!! So sorry it took so long, but hope you enjoyed. ^_^ 


End file.
